Hello Again
by MidnightShadow07
Summary: The Roger siblings recieve an unexpected surprise. 3rd installment of one-shots


**A/N: Writer's block is really killing me, as are the revising for the other two new stories I have. Hopefully a couple of one-shots will help me break it. I've wanted to do another one shot with Captain America and Doctor Who. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Hello Again**

It took a while to get used to everything in this fast pace modern world, but the siblings had gotten through it. Perhaps her brother wasn't as quick to accept what had happened to him–since he had no choice in the matter–but Josephine Rogers was readily to accept and learn all that has happened since she traveled through time. Steve mostly spent his time in the gym, hitting the bag to let out his frustration, but he'll occasionally venture out to visit his baby sister at the diner she had started working.

Josephine was firmly against the SHIELD agency and Nick Fury giving her what she needed–she was as stubborn as her brother. So she picked a slow pace diner just outside of the city and built close to the Manhattan Bridge. When she had saved enough money it was Natasha Romanoff–also known as the Black Widow–who had took her out shopping. Gratefully not to Fifth Avenue, but to a mall that was less expensive. She didn't buy too many things, but Josephine bought enough that were not only stylish but kept her moderate.

Just because she lives in a time where everyone shows skin doesn't mean that she had to fall into that trait. Now all she needed to do was save enough money to buy a house outside the city or an apartment.

Steve couldn't leave the SHIELD building. After Nick Fury had assembled some sort of super hero group to defend the world from evil, men–and some women–have tried to take as many pictures of the group. Especially her brother since story of how a famous man brought down the Red Skull during the Second World War was found alive and not dead like many had thought sixty years ago. Yet he's able to leave out the back way of the building wearing a disguise–thanks to Tony Stark, of course.

Josephine had actually liked his father, Howard a bit more, if a bit flirty. He wasn't as cocky as his son, but Tony was as brilliant as his father, if not even more because of the advance technology.

It took the siblings just a long time to get used to the fast pace of the world, the technology, the food, almost _**everything**_ about the world and just this one city. Josephine had smiled at the memory of the men who had stood behind her brother back in their time. Oh, they would have gotten a kick out of all this. Her smile would then turn sad as she had just left them without as much as an explanation. Just…disappeared, like Nick Fury had told her brother once when she had traveled to this time to be with Steve.

Shaking her head to rid of the thoughts, Josephine went back to serving her customers, smiling as her brother watched the world outside the glass windows. The small diner bell rang, announcing that there was another customer. Tilting her head back she smiled at the strange looking man in a brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, a red bow tie, rolled up trousers, and black boots. Giving him a smile the young woman picked up the dishes and walked towards the elder couple with their food.

"There you are, I will be right back with more coffee." she told them politely.

She walked towards the strange man sitting in the booth behind her brother, looking at the menu with a goofy smile. Having seen many strange people in this time that Josephine wasn't fazed by it and merely smiled in return, taking out her notepad and pen.

"Hi, what can I get for you?"

The man smiled as he put down his menu, clasping his hands together. Josephine frowned, the man's dark green eyes looking vaguely familiar; as though this man has seen so much of the world like the Doctor who had reunited her with Steve. Only the Doctor had hazel eyes, not dark green. For the moment all Josephine could do was stare. Feeling herself falling deeper and deeper into the stranger's eyes, who didn't seem to faze him as he continued to smile up at her. The young woman had the sense of calm and anxiousness–the same feelings she had felt for the Doctor after finding out that they have traveled in time (and across the sea since she was in England when the war was over). His hair was swept to the right–and somewhat long–yet it still held a messy look that suited the man very well.

"Hello Miss Rogers." the man finally spoke up, his smile only widening just slightly.

Josephine's eyes widen her notepad and pen dropping as she covered her mouth her baby blue eyes wide with shock surprise, disbelief, and joy. Her brother quickly turned and moved out of his seat, frowning from his sister to the strange man who continued to stare at her. Eyes watering Josephine called out to the cook–her boss–that she was taking a small break and slowly sat down across the strange man. It's been almost a year since she last seen him and now here he was, smiling before her. Steve continued to stand, watching the stranger follow his baby sister, his smile not once fading.

"Hello Doctor." Josephine said in a trembling voice.

The Doctor smiled, reaching a hand out to take one of hers, squeezing it in comfort. Finally realizing who this man is Steve sat next to his sister, staring at the man in both surprise and gratitude. Looking over the man Steve wondered if his sister was okay. He had seen the Doctor himself, and this man was not it. Yet his sister seemed to think this man _**was**_ the Doctor. Was there something that he was missing? Was this a different kind of doctor? Was his sister sick? He's seen and read all kinds of disease and illness in this time, was he going to lose his baby sister to one those?

"I thought you said that I was never going to see you again?"

The Doctor smiled, leaning back as he lets her hand go. "Yes, with my old face. This new face Director Fury doesn't know about."

Josephine shook her head in confusion as Steve frowned. "You got plastic surgery?"

The Doctor laughed, "I knew you and your sister would get acquainted with this time period." he nodded to Steve, "No, I didn't get plastic surgery. When I die my whole body regenerates into a whole new person."

Josephine frowned this time, taking the Doctor's hand. "I'm sorry, was it painful?"

The Doctor's smile was albeit sad. "A little, but I'm used to it after eleven regenerations now."

"How _**old**_ are you?" Steve suddenly questioned.

"Oh…about one thousand one hundred and three, give or take a few hundred years." the Doctor told them nonchalant.

"_**Seriously?**_" the siblings cried out in unison, not able to believe he can be that old.

The Doctor laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "Truthfully I have no idea. I've been traveling for so long now that I don't know how old I am anymore."

Josephine tilted her head and squeezed his hand in the same comfort the Doctor had done to her moments ago. She had seen much more then what the Doctor had wanted her to see, and could tell that there was something troubling him. Josephine wanted to help him, she was indebted after all.

"What are you running from, Doctor?"

The Doctor stared with surprise. "Now, why would you think I'm running from something?"

Josephine smiled, shaking her head. It seems that this…_**alien**_, for lack of better words, is as stubborn and elusive as her brother. Do they really think of her only a child that cannot take on the world? She took on this new modern time with both hands. She took on a job. Heck, even Clint Barton–also known as Hawkeye–was showing her some self defense moves. Wanting to break the tension and move away from the previous topic Josephine eyed the Doctor's new attire once again.

"Nice bow tie."

The Doctor smiled, touching his bow tie, "Bow ties are cool."

Josephine laughed, "_**Cool**_ I'm not too sure about, Doctor, but it suits you."

"I like to thank you, Doctor." Steve told him, "My sister and I are indebted to you for what you have done for us and for breaking the rules."

The Doctor smiled, giving him a curt nod. "No thanks is necessary. Josephine's future wasn't set in stone, so her traveling to the future wasn't going to take a big hit on Earth's history like some of the others."

"You mean like someone putting Adolf Hitler in the closet in 1938?" Josephine said with a cheeky grin.

The Doctor's mouth fell open just the slightest, staring at the woman with surprise. "How do you…?"

"Classified files from SHIELD. It had one where it said Hitler was looking for the English culprits that damaged his office with a blue box and locked him in the closet."

The Doctor laughed, "Oh, that was a good day…actually, it was a confusing day. Tell me, do you find me _**hot**_?"

It was Josephine's turn to laugh as Steve frowned in confusion, asking, "What kind of question is _**that**_?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Someone told me I was hot, but it wasn't told by a friend of mine."

"Sure, you're hot." the Doctor smiled smugly, holding his jacket proudly, "In a geeky kind of a way."

The Doctor dropped his hands as well as his head. "Oh, I'll never catch a break." the siblings laughed, Josephine patting the Doctor's head. "Oh well, now what do you say you two let me know what you have been up to? How long has it been since I last saw you?"

"Ten months," Josephine tells him. "Ten months since you brought me to the future and reunite with my brother. I was able to adapt to this time era with the help of a few people from SHIELD's. My brother was asked to be in a team of super heroes and he's been saving the world ever since."

"Ah, yes, the Avengers. Oh, all you six make so much good in the world for so many years." the Doctor sighed, smiling. "Hard at times it may be, especially for you Steve, but it all well be worth it in the end, I promise you."

Steve smiled with a nod, "I know. Despite the difficulties of reuniting myself with this modern time, all the good we do does bring joy back into me."

Josephine smirked, "Not to mention all the women falling over his feet when they double back as he passes by."

The Doctor laughed as Steve turned red, ducking his head just one of the other waitress passed them by, smiling at Steve. Josephine chuckled and dipped her brother's hat over his eyes. Despite the clever disguise of the hat and concealed black jacket you can still see the toned muscles Steve tries to desperately hide. Righting his hat Steve mussed up her hair, making her laugh. The Doctor watches them together with a smile, seeing the strong bond between them. He was grateful, and truthful, in what he did and in his words earlier. Despite the rules, the Doctor knew that it was the right thing to do. Something that was supposed to happen in the events of time since nothing too grave happened to the history of Earth.

"Well, I must say that it was great catching up, but I do have to get going. You know, places to go, people to see."

The Doctor got out of the booth with a smile, the two siblings following. He was taken aback when Steve hugged him, the Doctor patting his back as he tried to breathe. Josephine laughed as the Doctor rubbed at his ribs, patting Steve's shoulders as he only grinned at the shorter man.

Shaking her head Josephine hugged the strange man. "Stop running, Doctor, you need to face whatever you fear. It'll be worth it in the end, I promise." she whispered sincerely.

"Just let me run a bit longer." the Doctor whispered back.

Smiling Josephine pulls back and holds the Doctor's face. "One last stop after this, Doctor, and then return to what you need to face."

She went on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Smiling gratefully the Doctor bid them farewell and walked pleasantly out of the diner, feeling more joy then he first walked in. He was glad that he decided to stop by and see how everything was going for the siblings. Steve returned to his spot on the booth and Josephine returned back to work. They both stopped whatever they were doing minutes later at the grinding sound. Josephine turned to Steve and smiled at each other.

They hoped to see the Doctor again. He really was a funny man…alien.


End file.
